The Wizard at The Moon
by everless08
Summary: Harry Potter, eight year old and miserable, stumbles upon a set of ancient ruins while running away from Dudley, and gets transported to an abandoned city…in space. As he doesn t know how to return to Earth, he makes the best of the situation, and ends up being the first person to live in the Moon Palace since the times of the Silver Millennium.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own either Harry Potter or Sailor Moon, they belong to the great ladies J.K. Rowling and Naoko Takeuchi.

 **Chapter One:**

Harry James Potter was eight years old, and was currently running for his life. His cousin Dudley, who was more like a beached whale than a boy at this period in time, had decided to play his favourite game of "Harry Hunting" in the middle of a school excursion. Normally he did try to dissimulate in front of the teachers but this time there was just one teacher for 40 kids, and so he had decided that it was a good idea to give a lesson to the "Freak", as his Mummy and Daddy called his cousin.

Fortunately for the aforementioned cousin, he had become an expert in detecting when the spoiled brat had decided to make his life even more difficult. And so Harry started to run towards the strange ruins from the Iron Age that they had come to see, thinking that Dudley would not make a scene in front of the tourists that had arrived before them. But it seemed that his cousin was frustrated with how his day had gone, and had decided that of course those normal people would not care what happened to the Freak.

Harry had just arrived to the middle of a stone circle inscribed with strange ruins when Dudley caught with him. Ignoring the protests of a middle aged couple, Dudley pushed his smaller cousin, and this one fell to the floor, with such bad luck that he struck his head with a stone. Blood started to the flow, and the tourist woman started to scream while the man started berating Dudley from afar. But this was not the end of the tale, for when his blood made contact with the stone circle, his magic reacted to the old forces in the place, and something that had not happened in millennia happened. The runes lightened with a silver glow, and with a flash of light Harry James Potter left this Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Anywhere in Earth**

 **Disclaimer:** I don´t own either Harry Potter or Sailor Moon, they belong to the great ladies J.K. Rowling and Naoko Takeuchi.

 **Note:** Sorry for the wait! First thing, the original idea was to make a serie of drabbles, telling the adventures of little Harry in the Moon (and other places, but we are still not yet there), but it may still become a real story. Not decided yet. Thanks to all who reviewed and sorry for any grammatical mistake I make!

 **Chapter Two**

The first thing the small boy called Harry Potter saw when he opened his eyes again was an expanse of silvered grey marble. He started to get up slowly, and put on the glasses that had fallen in the tug war with his cousin. And then he gasped, because he remember quite clearly that just some moments ago he had surrounded by trees, grass and stones, and now...well, now he wasn´t.

He will wonder afterwards why isn´t he afraid. Why the only thing he can do is look around in wonder, with a smile on his face and gasping every time he saw something beautiful...which was quite often, it should be said. Maybe he is just tired of being scared, of being a pessimist...But he thinks it is because he does not think he is any danger. He is an eight year old child who has just not only escaped his awful relatives, but has been shown absolute proof that they are a bunch of liars. Magic exists obviously, that is the only explanation he can think that explains how a bunch of rocks suddenly transported him to the Space. Because, as shown by the gorgeous view in front of him, that is where he is now. Right in front of his eyes, in the sky, beyond marble columns and strange crystal silvery buildings, is the planet Earth.

He just stands there for an hour, trying to come to terms. And then he decides there is nothing to be won sitting, and goes exploring the beautiful Palace. He has never been in one in his home planet, and that sound so very strange, but he has seen pictures, and none of them hold a candle to this one: it is as if someone has make a gigantic Taj Mahal, the size of a city, and added precious stones and silver everywhere because he did not think it was pretty enough. Even so, it is not tacky at all. The crystals look like they have some function, and the shine of the buildings is incredible, he has never seen anything like this.

He spends the next hours in the closest building, looking around, poking and prodding at things...enjoying his adventure. Some part of him thinks he his dreaming, and maybe he would have become scared as the time passed and he did not wake up, but something wonderful happens. He meets a talking cat (take that Uncle Vernon, he thinks).


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

 _Disclaimer:_ I don´t own either Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. They belong to JK Rowling and Naoko Takeuchi.

 _Note:_ Sorry for the wait and thanks (lots and lots of them) to all who reviewed!

He had been opening doors at random, ever since he discovered that they opened automatically, or something like that, for a long time by his reckoning. Well, the doors that existed, since most of the spaces he had seen were open, and others were surrounded by what looked like something out of movies...Once Dudley had seen something like that in TV, and Harry thought it was like a barrier of energy, or magic, or who knows what. He couldn´t enter those places though. Thing was, he had always been curious, and even the Dursley´s policy of Don´t-Ask-Questions hadn´t managed to rid him of this trait. He loved exploring and seeing new things and new places. He had dreamed of escaping Privet Drive and becoming an archaeologist and being free to travel around the world searching for lost artefacts and living adventures, like in the movies Dudley liked till Uncle Vernon decided they were too "freakish" and were subsequently forbidden in the house. He saw one and thought it sounded liked the freest profession in the world. He supposes he has gotten his wish early.

Anyways, he finds the talking cat (The Baron, he presents himself, majordomo to the Queen Serenity) in one of the closed rooms. One moment he is watching a cat sleeping inside a block of crystal, and then he finds himself talking to the same cat. Who is not a cat but an alien, and an important one at that (he does not understand where and what situation he is exactly but he recognizes the word "Queen", and given that none of the structures he has seen in his school atlas are even half as beautiful or complex as the castle he finds himself in, he is ready to bet Queen Serenity is very very important). Baron (as he says Harry can call him) immediately decides to help him, because he really shouldn´t be here, as in, everyone in the Palace has been long gone, and the only way he could have crossed the defences is if the Queen herself gave permission. Harry asks how could she gave permission if she is long gone, but Baron says her power had always been great, and that he could recognize destiny´s hand when he saw it.

Note: In case someone is wondering, The Baron is inspired by Miyazaki´s Baron, though they are not the same. I simply love him, and thought that if Queen Serenity had a chatelaine, it should be like him.


End file.
